Hitherto, automobiles have been loaded into a container and positioned horizontally therein, and then transported to their destination. The containers used for transporting automobiles are, for the most part, of a standardized size. Since there is often a large amount of unused space remaining even after the full complement of automobiles has been loaded into the container, the utilization efficiency of the container is, therefore, less than ideal.
The present invention has been developed in order to solve the problem described above. Accordingly, its object is to provide an apparatus for loading automobiles into a container such that the amount of unused space is minimized, and also to provide a method of using the apparatus.